Hate Game
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Shizuo's used to Izaya's tricks and pranks. But when is too far for Shizuo? Hurt/Comfort along with the given genres. Shizaya.
1. Gentle Warning

Ahaha, hey guys. I'm back with another fic, only this time it's Durarara!, a new anime I got into. And devoured. Completely. So~ here's some Shizaya for you guys! Oh, and the real genres this falls under are romance, drama, and hurt/comfort.

Fandom: Durarara!  
>Pairings: Shizaya (ShizuoIzaya)  
>Rating: T, borderline M for touchy subjects? Just to be safe.<br>Warnings: shounen-ai, angst

* * *

><p>Hate Game<p>

Chapter 1- Gentle Warning

"Why would you set me up like that, you flea?" I tossed the crimson vending machine aside, brushing the dirt off my hands. The information broker looked away from me with a sly smile.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction, Shizu-chan~"

"You know that's not a reason, Izaya." I was now a few feet away from the smaller man, who ran his fingers through his raven-black hair.

"Shizu-chan, you know I'm just playing around~" I felt my heart sank. Didn't he get it?

"I know you're only doing this for fun, but to have the police go after me? Don't you think that's a little too much?" Izaya began to respond, but I silenced him by placing my hand on his bony shoulder.

"Look. I don't want to be blunt. But if you keep getting me into trouble for your own personal gain, then I really..." I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"...Then there's really no point in being with you anymore." I blew out a puff of smoke away from Izaya's face. A trace of melancholy appeared on his face, but it quickly vanished and was replaced with apology.

"Shizu-chan~ please forgive Izaya~" He sank to the ground and slung his arms around my legs. I hesitated. Was this all a bluff as well? Bringing him to his feet, I hooked my arms under his. My cigarette was still lit, but I spit it to the ground and rested my chin on the top of his head. I sighed, kissing his forehead.

"Forgiven," I replied nonchalantly. He hummed a note of relief into my chest. In our quiet moments of Ikebukuro, I have a fleeting glance at the under cigarette. Its flame steadily continued to burn.

* * *

><p>These chapters are short to just separate scenes. I would've made it a huge one-shot but I don't like how that looks as repertoire ahaha...<br>Please review!


	2. Make You Break

Oh wow, these chapters _are_ short. I'm kinda embarrassed now...

Fandom: Durarara!  
>Pairings: Shizaya (ShizuoIzaya)  
>Rating: T, borderline M for touchy subjects? Just to be safe.<br>Warnings: shounen-ai, angst

* * *

><p>Hate Game<p>

Chapter 2- Make You Break

I spun around manically in my seat. I love Shizuo! I love his personality, his good looks, his _huge_-

I stopped in my chair. I love Shizuo, but I would love to see him broken. His eyes welling, his body trembling, his face flushed with sorrow.

"Ahaha..." My face twisted into a simper. Once I saw Shizuo in that state, I could build him up again to his greatness. For that time, I could finally be in control and take over his weakness. I promptly stood and began pacing around my desk. Shizu, Shizu, Shizu...what will make you break.? I'm only asking a question I know the answer to. Ahaha...I love humans.

I twirled my cell phone with my fingers and hit speed dial.

"Yeah, I need to get a hold of a certain someone..." For about fifteen minutes, I made phone calls to several individuals, absorbing the information they gave me. After all the calls, I slumped into my chair.

"Shizu-chan...I can't wait to see my baby crumple in grief. Too much fun..." I thought out loud to no one in particular. I started spinning in my chain until my vision went blurry.

* * *

><p>Please leave reviews!<p> 


	3. Capture

Ahh...guess who's in for it? XD

Fandom: Durarara!  
>Pairings: Shizaya (ShizuoIzaya)  
>Rating: T, borderline M for touchy subjects? Just to be safe.<br>Warnings: shounen-ai, angst

* * *

><p>Hate Game<p>

Chapter 3- Capture

A dark-haired man sat in silence in his expensive, luxurious, suite. The television dribbled out parts of a talk show, but the man paid no attention. He really didn't have anything to do. There were no interviews arranged for him, no dinner parties, no midnight premieres of any sort. He was, for the first time in years, alone. He could really go for some excitement tonight.

Not in the dirty way, but just some sort of adventure. He was always being watched by his bodyguards, but he had finally convinced them to leave him for the night. As the slim man rested in his suite, he was jolted upright when he heard the doorbell. The man regained his composure and stepped towards his front door. Peering thought the door, no one was seen. He flinched at what he had seen and cautiously opened the door. He sighed with relief.

"Izaya-kun! What brings you here?" The informant had his hands in his coat pockets; his crimson eyes looked up at the other man. The orbs burnt into his eyes.

"Wh...Wha-?" The man's mind went black.

* * *

><p>Hmm, I wonder who that man is.<br>Please leave reviews!


	4. Taking Sides

Longer chapters, ahaha.

Fandom: Durarara!  
>Pairings: Shizaya (ShizuoIzaya)  
>Rating: T, borderline M for touchy subjects? Just to be safe.<br>Warnings: shounen-ai, angst

* * *

><p>Hate Game<p>

Chapter 4- Taking Sides

"Where is he? Where is Kasuka?" I roared into the streets. People surged out of the way as I pushed through the crowd. I stopped in the middle of an empty intersection. Looking up, I could see the buildings spill out into the sky. Damn the sky. I needed to find Kasuka. As I paced thought the city, I scrolled through my contacts. Izaya would be able to find him...

"Hey~"

"Hey Izaya. Have you seen the news recently?"

"Yes I have~ Seems like your little brother's gone loose, hmm?"

"Yeah, but...I was just wondering if you could pull a few strings to rescue him?" I bit my lip, anxiously waiting his reply.

"Here...I'll see what I can do. How about you drop by my place and we'll see if we can get this figured out?" My heart was renewed with hope.

"Yes...thanks, Izaya." I hesitated for a moment, but then I spoke up.

"I love you, Izaya." I sucked in my breath. I could hear Izaya chuckle on the opposite line.

"I love you more, Shizuo."

I knocked softly on the wooden door, and Izaya's voice trilled, "Come in~!" I slowly opened the door and stepped in. The sweet aroma of jasmine washed over me. I sighed, as if trying to purge myself from my worries. Izaya's chair faced away from me.

"Any luck?" Izaya spun towards me.

"Take a seat, my love." My mind began spinning with questions, but I staggered onto his couch. Izaya hopped out of his chair and wilted into my arms. "I really don't know what to tell you. My search team still hasn't found him." My eyes turned downcast. Izaya's face looked up at me, and his eyes flickered.

"Kasuka...what's happening to him now/ Is he being hurt, or tortured, or even...?" I could feel my eyes tearing up. Izaya looked up at me with huge crimson eyes. "I've never felt so powerless in my life... Last time I did was when you set those police on me way back when." I could feel tears roll down my cheeks instinctively, and Izaya's face looked horrified. The informant sat up and hugged my torso.

"I'm so sorry, Shizuo..." Izaya buried his face into my chest.

"Izaya, you tried your best. We're just gonna have to wait it out with the police."

"I'm sorry for making you cry..." I lifted his face from my chest. His face was flushed, and tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I hate seeing you cry like this. It makes me want to punch the guy who did this to you." Izaya's tears showered my ruffled bartender suit. I brought his face to mine for a chaste kiss on his lips. I used my thumbs to brush away his tears.

"I'm gonna head down to the bar and have a drink. You can come if you'd like." Izaya only sniffled and shook his head.

"I think I just...I just need some time to myself." Izaya rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. I rose from the couch and left Izaya's household in silence.

After my third drink, I stopped counting. It's not like the owner would have cared; I frequent this particular bar. I just liked to let my thoughts wander so that I could get my mind away from its worries. I'm not saying I'm an alcoholic- I just need to forget sometimes.

"Live Update! Live Update! The whereabouts of the famous star have been secured! The famous..." The TV hissed its feed out towards the bar.

"Did they finally find Yuuhei-san? What a relief! I loved his movies!" A girl stated.

"Oh, wow. The poor guy's probably still in shock and they're interviewing him already." A man responded.

"Shock? Yuuhei-san is never in 'shock'. He's always so calm~" I slowly adjusted my attention to the flickering box which projected an image of Kasuka. A dull ache in my head told me to pay attention, but the report only trickled out in broken phrases. I tried to keep my head up.

"...And do you know captured you?"

"No..."

"Any suspects?"

"Well...the last thing I remember before I woke up was that someone came to my door that evening."

"Any names come to mind?"

"Why, yes. It was Orihara Izaya." A rush of energy kicked my head, but the wine shrugged it off. I dropped a few bills on the counter and wobbled home. Crashing into bed, I sighed inwardly. I was sure that everything would make sense tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Oh snap, Shizu.<br>Please leave reviews!


	5. Acquitted

Whew! Last chapter.

Fandom: Durarara!  
>Pairings: Shizaya (ShizuoIzaya)  
>Rating: T, borderline M for touchy subjects? Just to be safe.<br>Warnings: shounen-ai, angst

* * *

><p>Hate Game<p>

Chapter 5- Acquitted

I woke up feeling cold. Very, very cold. Not because I slept without a comforter. It was out of guilt. I snatched up the pillow next to me and inhaled its scent. Sweet and delicate, with a hint of nicotine. How could I hurt him so badly? Shizuo Heiwajima was the first person who put his trust into me not because he _needed_ to- because he _wanted_ to. And he was the first person who loved me for more than just the information I picked up. And to lose him just because I failed to realize these things...?

I rejected the sheets and threw on my normal attire. I would have to come clean with Shizuo.

A mouthful of bedsheets gave me my morning greeting. I shook my head and tried to recollect what happened yesterday. Kasuka...he was found, was he? I can't even remember...

I rose from bed and switched on the TV. The news was repeated last night's story, since it was broadcasting so late. It's not like I even _remember _the time to start.

"Well...the last thing I remember before I woke up was that someone came to my door that evening."

"Any names come to mind?"

"Why, yes. It was Orihara Izaya." Realization hit me like a truck.

"_Then there's really no point in being with you anymore."_ My words echoed from the previous conversation I had with Izaya. I sighed in exhaustion. Was it really over? The love I tried to build with him? I guess it was all over.

I outfitted myself in my bartender outfit and set out to see Izaya.

I broke into a light sweat in my jacket, gazing up at the cityscape. A fresh breeze gushed into my face. I could feel all those impure wishes purge themselves from my soul. Amongst the crowd, there were many faces. I no longer felt the need to torture them, because, really that's all I had been doing. I made a turn at a congested intersection. Would Shizuo forgive me? I'm sure he will, I reassured myself. Once I've proven myself to him by telling the truth, he will surely realize that my love and sympathy for him extends all boundaries. As I entered the main intersection of the city, my feet suddenly became paralyzed. I could see a tall, blonde man making his way across the street.

"Please, make this easy for me," I murmured. Crowds parted when they saw me, but one man failed to do so.

Shit.

Izaya's bold red eyes stared into my hazel ones, and I removed my sunglasses from the intensity. Many people began to flee, as our former routine was to start a huge street fight. Dammit. I suddenly lost my ability to form a logical thought process.

"I kidnapped him." He stated bluntly. The mess of people in the surrounding area stepped and stared. I tried to form a sentence.

"I thought I made it clear not to cause any more trouble." I stood my ground firmly. Izaya's eyes clouded.

"I did it out of love. I wanted to watch you break down, and then I wanted to be the one to help you back up." He gave me a hopeful smile. I chuckled.

"What an odd way to express your love." I looked around at the larger crowd that had solidified, and exhaled.

"Even if you loved me, it would still be a game. Everything's a game to you. And I hate this game. I have having to guess your next move. We can't be together if this is what you call 'love'." Izaya took one step closer to me and looked downwards.

"I didn't realize how much I loved you until I stopped playing." Izaya stopped poking his toe at the ground and looked up at me.

"Izaya, you..."

"At first, it was a hate game. I just angered you for fun. But then it switched around, and I wanted to love you with every emotion you could show. I merely exposed you." A faint ring of sirens called form the distance. I could feel my throat closing up again. I brought Izaya into my arms, and I held him close.

"You know how much I didn't want to do this." I breathed.

"I know. But everything's okay now. We've ended this game." He mumbled into my vest. "I shouldn't have taken your trust for granted, after all the times I've deceived people."

"Don't say it like that, Izaya." The sound of police care became louder. They circled around the two of us as the crowd dispersed. I pulled him more into my embrace.

"After all, who would you be if you always played fair?"

* * *

><p>Huhuhu~ I hope you guys liked it! More to come, definitely!<br>Please leave reviews!


End file.
